My Love
by Malikman9779
Summary: A story about many dates on Valentine's Day. Malik is there to mess it up! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ha.
1. Malik's Date

Disclaimer: Sup, sorry for those who were waiting, well the wait is over! Here's My Love! But, to start things off, I'm to tell you all that I don't own anything from Yugi-Oh. Now enjoy the fic!

Ch.1- Malik's Date 

"Good Ra, it's Valentine's Day! Th-th-that means SHE is coming in her evil glory!" screams Malik.

"Shut up!" shouts Ishizu, "At least you have a date! No one asked me out!"

"You wanna trade?" asks Malik.

"What? DO I LOOK LIKE A LESBIAN TO YOU!" screams Ishizu to the terrified Malik.

"..." hesitated Malik.

"Don't answer that." Says Ishizu.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Odion answers the door, "Why hello Serenity! MALIK, IT'S YOUR DATE!"

"NO! I'M NOT COMING!" yells Malik.

All of a sudden a loud whacking sound blasts through the halls. And Malik comes getting dragged by Ishizu.

"Here's your lover-boy, Serenity. I used some of my magic to make it so that he can't get farther than 5 feet away from you." Says Ishizu as she hands Malik over to Serenity.

"Why, thanks Ishizu!" says Serenity in a giggly, naïve voice.

Later, at the Movies, Serenity and Malik watch The Thing-A-Ma-Jig, that was playing. Afterwards Malik had no choice but to follow Serenity. They end up at Serenity's favorite restraunte.

"What do you like about me anyways?" asks Malik.

"Everything!" says Serenity romantically.

"More specifically?" asks Malik.

"Your eyes, face, body (giggles), your 'crazy' personality...everything!" laughs Serenity.

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

Yelling was heard in the background. Malik and Serenity look. There's Joey yelling into Seto's ear, Mai covering her face in embarrassment, Seto trying to keep Joey's voice out of his head, and Ishizu looking kind of worried.

Malikman9779: I'm sorry, but it's getting really late, and I'm gonna have to cut my story here! If you liked it, please review!


	2. Malik's Date II

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Yugi-Oh, now enjoy the fic!

Ch.2- Malik's Date II 

Serenity looks at Malik and Malik looks at nobody.

"Stop looking at me you idiot!" screams nobody.

"Fine," pouts the stubborn Malik while changing direction of view towards Serenity.

"Should we go see your hikari's sister?" asks Serenity sweetly.

"Fine," pouts Malik as he gets up to head towards.

As the two of them start heading over there, they hear Seto yelling at Joey for yelling at him.

"Hi guys!" shouts the adorable little Serenity.

Everyone looks at them.

Seto and Joey laughs, "Ha ha ha ha, you and Malik! How'd you, the dark lord Malik get a date with Serenity?"

"Wait...Serenity! What are you doing with Malik? I thought I told you not to go near him!" yells Joey.

"Yes you did. And I told you to SHUT UP about it!" says Serenity furiously.

"You did?" asks Joey as he hides under the table.

"Yes I did." Serenity turns to the others (who are wide eyed), "So, how's it going?"

"Okay," says everyone, except Seto who's still laughing at Malik.

"Can we leave, please," asks Malik, "I don't like Kaiba laughing at me, and my hikari's sister scares me."

"Okey-dokey! Bye everybody!" says Serenity cheerily.

Serenity and Malik then head to the movies then the mall.

"No, no, no, no, not the mall! Anything but that!" screams Malik

"Oh, come on silly! It'll be fun!" says Serenity.

"That's what Ishizu said!" says Malik as he enters a flashback.

FLASHBACK!

"It'll be fun!" says Ishizu.

"Okay, I trust you Ishizee!" says a much cuter, baby version of Malik.

Malik walks in a poor detailed way. As soon as he entered, he fell in a pit, catapulted out, into a fire-pit, ran out screaming in pain, a clown picked him up and threw him at a giant, carnivorous pie; then the pie exploded, launching Malik into a beauty salon, where many different versions of Tea started talking about friendship. Malik then ran out of the salon, was grabbed by rabid monkey started clawing him up. Then Ishizu picked up Malik and threw him out of the mall.

END FLASHBACK!

"None of that really happened, did it?" asks Serenity.

"...uh...no," says Malik as he looks away.

As they start walking away from the mall, Malik actually notices something.

"Hey, why am I carrying a bunch of shopping bags?" asks Malik.

"Well, while you were having your flashback, we went shopping!" laughs Serenity naively.

"Oh, I see how it is." Says Malik evilly.

"Good, now let's go home." Says Serenity happily.

A clown jumps out of nowhere and punches Malik to the ground. Serenity jumps up and kicks the clown away.

"Wow! You kicked that clown's butt!" shouts Malik.

"He's still here." Says Serenity as she points at the clown running towards her.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Malik as he jumps in slow motion to intercept the clown's charging.

The finally gets there, but stops, to look at Malik still in the air. Clown looks at it's watch. Then looks at Malik. Two minutes later, Malik finally gets between the two and returns too regular speed.

Malik quickly pulls out his millennium rod, "SHADOW REALM!"

The clown is suddenly engulfed in dark flames and his mind is sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Cool! You saved me! You do care!" shouts Serenity as she jumps up and down.

"Wha? No! I...I...I...just wanted...to get...uh...the...uh...glory of killing the cursed clown! Yeah...that's it!" says Malik quickly.

"YOU CARE!" screams Serenity.

"Crud," says Malik with a depressed expression on his face.

"Now let's go to your house!" she says as she drags him to his own house.

Inside she pushes him to the couch, hops on him, and starts to make-out with him. Malik starts to kick rapidly, but it doesn't do anything. 5 minutes later...Ishizu comes in with Yammi.

"Hey! What the heck is going on?" yells Ishizu.

"Well, we fought a clown, then Serenity and I started to do this (Malik finger quotes) 'Making Out' (Malik ends finger quotes), then she fell asleep on me...and I couldn't get up ever since! Hey, wait...weren't you with Set..." started Malik.

"Yes, yes...yes I was with the settlers." Laughs Ishizu nervously, while looking at Yammi. Then she uses her mind powers to talk to Malik psychically, "Don't mention my date with Seto to Yammi!"

Ten minutes later, Serenity woke up, and she and Yammi went home.

The End 

Malikman9779: Wow! What an ending! Yeah, I got bored with this story, so I'm ending it here and now! I don't quite know what my next story is...but search my author name every now and then. Okay? Okay! Please Review! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
